Falling For You
by AprilSpirit
Summary: Percy accidentally falls into a cab in a drunken state, which wouldn't be problem normally. But what if there was a certain silver eyed girl in the cab? AU.
1. They Meet

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY JACKSON! Oh my gosh. I'm so excited right now. I'm trying to bake a cake and write: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY! On it with frosting, but I keep eating the frosting.**

 **Yes. I like to bake. Didn't know that, did you, Soulhorse? I also was trying to buy a Camp Half-Blood shirt on Amazon. I failed, unfortunately.**

 **So… Hi, guys! It's me. Yay. I was bored, and then I was procrastinating and was watching Jelsa videos on YouTube. They had bad quality. For those of you who don't know what Jelsa is, it's a ship of Elsa and Jack Frost. Perfect couple, don't you think? Of course, that's what I used to think for Rapunzel and Jack Frost, but still. Anyway, then I was envisioning cute and awkward moments between them. Then, I thought,** " **When taking the SAT, write "Percabeth" for every answer. You will score over 8000." Percabeth? Helloooo? Perfect Couple to rule all perfect couples? Soon, I was thinking: Percabeth awkwardness! Bada bing, bada boom! Percabeth story!**

* * *

 **So, I need your guys' help with one thing. Can you help me decide to make it a multi chap fic, a one shot (with a sucky ending), a one shot with an epilogue (which will also suck), or a random thing I will forget about?**

 **Here. I'll let you guys decide after reading the story.**

 **RRFF!**

 **Ta…Da?**

* * *

Percy was drunk. His stupid college roommate had dragged him out of the arcade, and he needed to beat his friend, Grover. But his friend, Leo the single pringle, needed a wingman to get some girls at the club. What a player.

However, he _was_ thirsty, and a couple of shots sounded nice. The barista apparently thought to get him drunk, because he was given a VERY alcoholic drink. (I'm sorry; I don't know any alcoholic beverages by specific name.) He had specifically ordered a margarita. Obviously they weren't, because after three of those things, he was completely, utterly drunk. Somehow, he managed to wrestle out of the crowd that was grinding on each other.

Telling Leo to find a cab home, the response was, "Don't worry, bro. Someone's taking me home tonight! Whoo!" Sluggishly, satisfied Percy tried his best taxicab whistle not knowing that there was one in front of him.

Suddenly seeing it, Percy grabbed the door handle, opened it, and without a second thought, got in. He fell in looking like a doofus.

Fortunately for him, his head landed on something soft and squishy. He looked up into a pair of scandalized looking eyes. Mesmerizing grey eyes. Then he realized.

Whoops. He was on her boobs.

"Ahhhh! Get off me, you pervert! You freaking idiot of a boy! Ahhh! Who are you? Why are you in my cab? Are you drunk? Oh my god. Just… get off me right now. I will call the police."

Her slurred voice REALLY woke him up. She was drunk, too? But she looked so… sober.

"Woah. Lady, calm down. Just relax. Think of blue cookies. Ahh… They sound amazing for a hangover cure, don't they?"

"Ew! Gross drunk guy on me! Driver?"

The driver didn't respond. He was just looking outside the window pensively. The girl- no. _Woman_ was pushing him away. She punched him where the sun don't shine and tried to shove him on the sidewalk. However, the doors were child locked on that side.

Percy groaned, assumed the fetal position, and rocked back and forth, trying to ease the pain. The silver eyed girl huffed and pushed him away. Suddenly coming to his drunken senses, Percy looked up and murmured, "You're pretty. I'm gonna call you silver girl. Silver is pretty. You're pretty."

After that he started to drift off to sleep, not caring what was going to happen to him. He would find his way back home, either way. But as he drifted off to Morpheus' realm, he thought he saw a glimpse of a smile on that beautiful girl's face…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up again, the silver girl was hovering over him with something that looked like a plate of… was that blue chocolate chip cookies?

"Good morning, silver girl. Woah woah woah woah. Wait. Where am I? Hey, did I mention you look beautiful today?"

"You drool when you sleep, did you know that?"

Well, she recovered a lot more quickly than Percy after being drunk. "Are you still hung over? You fell asleep in the cab. I didn't have the heart to leave you in the middle of Manhattan at night, so you're with me. I think I heard you mumble blue chocolate chip cookies when you stumbled into MY cab, so I decided to try them out. If they suck, live with it."

"Uh… well, thanks. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I was just so drunk. I wonder what happened to Leo? Meh, he'll live. Um… so… Where are we?"

"That's alright. I was drunk, too. We are at my apartment."

"So, do you have name, silver girl?"

"My name is Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Percy. You know, I think I prefer silver girl."

"Well, my name is Annabeth, so you should call me Annabeth."

"Fine." Percy grinned as he munched on his cookies. "Mmmm! These are good! Not as good as my mom's, but pretty good!"

"Okay. Now if you are all over the hangover, then you can tell me your address and I'll drive you there."

"You sound like a stalker."

"Do you want to walk there?"

"You can drive me."

"Then please hurry up and eat, so I can drive you there."

"Okay. Thanks a lot for the stay. You really didn't have to do that. By the way, can I have your number? I mean, strictly for important stuff, I guess." Percy thought he detected a slight blush on her cheeks when he said this.

"We'll see."

"Okay."

When they finished the delectable cookies, Percy told her about himself and she told him about herself. When he told her where he lived, and she grabbed the keys and off they went to Percy's apartment. During the car ride, they talked about a lot of things, and they had a long time to do it, considering Percy lived on the other side of Manhattan. Annabeth and Percy found out that both of them were single.

 _That doesn't matter. Does it?_ Percy thought. When they arrived, Annabeth walked with him to his building, and asked him for his phone, and gave him her phone. "Phone numbers. Okay? Just for emergencies, Percy."

"Yeah. I got it. I might have to call you a lot though."

"Emergencies, ocean eyes."

"Ocean eyes? Really? Never mind. Got it."

"Alright. Well, I have to go now. Bye! Maybe I'll see you again sometime?" Annabeth backtracked to her car. "Sure. I'll see you then, I guess."

"Bye."

"Bye." Annabeth drove off in her beat up looking grayish Avalon. Percy looked at her retreating car figure and looked down at his contacts. _Silver girl._ Grinning now, Percy walked up to his apartment and went in, thinking about the silver eyed girl. It was 3:00. By 3:15, he made a resolution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth walked back into her apartment. It seemed a little empty now that Percy had gone. Even when he was just sleeping, his very presence had lighted up the room. But that was okay. She would forget about him with time, just like she always did. Besides, he would forget about her, anyway. Just like everyone else.

She looked down at her contacts. _Ocean eyes._ Her lips spreading into a hopeful smile, she thought, "Well, maybe just this one time, I'll remember him." At 4:00, she heard an unfamiliar ringtone that she had never heard before. She looked at the caller ID. _Ocean eyes._ She quickly grabbed it, wondering if he really was in trouble. In a panicked voice, she answered the phone. "Hello? Percy? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Well, I've been thinking things over, and I've come to a realization."

"Oh no. He's going to forget about me." thought Annabeth.

"Annabeth. It's an emergency. I think I need to get to know you better. I might be… falling for you."

 _What?_ Annabeth's brain went into overload. _He can't be liking me this quickly. Am… am I falling for him, too?_ Percy continued. "I think Starbucks would be a good place to sort things out. Do you want to meet? Wednesday at 2:00 is good for me. I mean… if… you…want… to..."

"I… um… me too. That's good. I would love to go."

"That's great! Um… yeah. See you there."

"Okay. Bye, ocean eyes."

"Bye, silver girl." When they hung up, both Annabeth and Percy sank down on their couch.

They might be falling. But it was definitely a good type of falling.

* * *

 **Blob, guys. I can't believe I wrote that.**

 **Anyways, did you like it? Constructive criticism is awesome. Flames should go to Leo Valdez. Awesomeness reviews get a mental "I love you!" from me.**

 **I know, I know, it should've been Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain. But I was incredibly tired of reading fanfictions with those nicknames in it. They could have other nicknames, right?**

 **Okay guys. Should I make it a multi chap fic, a one shot (with a sucky ending that you just read), a one shot with an epilogue (which will also suck), or a random thing I will forget about?**

 **Help me decide!**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND YEAH!**

 **You guys are amazing.**

 **~AprilSpirit**


	2. Epilogue

**Ahhh… Guys! I'm so sad! The epilogue! So in my last chapter, I asked what kind of story this should be. The majority said it should be a one shot with an epilogue. Now I must part with the one-shot of Falling For You. Okay. Getting over the sadness. So yeah. I had a lot of Writer's Block for this, because I 'm not good at imagining stuff forcefully. I'm too creative and spontaneous for my own good… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I still have Writer's Block and Writer's Flow. Help me with feedback! Cheer my Email up by writing a quick review or RRFFing!**

* * *

 **I also have tons of excuses. I've also been busy, and I've been responding to idiots at my school who talk like: Hey, _! (I'm not gonna tell you name, stalkers.), listen to this! * insert corny joke***

 **Me: HAHAHAHAHAhahaha… That's soooooooo funny! The last time I heard that, I laughed so hard, I fell off my dinosaur!**

 **Them: Was that sarcasm?**

 **Me: Nope! That was obviously NOT sarcasm! Me? Sarcastic? Never.**

 **Them: Oh, okay then. Glad you like my joke! Bye!**

 **Me: I live in a world full of idiots.**

 **Get it? I have been going through torture. Save me. On top of that… homework… need I say more? Exactly.**

* * *

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **purplicouspolkadot: You have been my biggest supporter. Thank you so much! I love you! Now that I'm looking back, I look at Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain, and think, "Dang. I'm tired of this. But seriously, me? Silver Girl and Ocean Eyes? I hate myself." I just couldn't think of better nicknames. Thank you anyway! I think I'm catching on to your disease of optimism… Thank you again! I think you're a great writer too!**

 **fanficlover13579: Hi! Thank you!**

 **HRSfangirl: Yep, I'm continuing this. For an epilogue… Keep on reading, girl!**

 **SoulHorse: Your reviews are so freaking off topic. I hate you. I still can't believe we have 4 pages of PMs. Let's call them up! Jelsa and Jeyna? Hmm… I don't know how they remind you of each other… And no, no I will probably not come back to the Random Series. I lost interest.**

 **FadingSunlight: THANK YOU! ALL CAPS! I LIKE ALL CAPS! ANYWAY, AREN'T THEY ADORABLE? YES. YES THEY ARE. Relationship goals. Minus the Tartarus thing, of course. Love your username, by the way.**

 **Falling for this (guest): Thank you! And yes, I will continue it. Well, that part's obvious…**

 **FlawlessCatastrophe: Thank you for showing such enthusiasm in my stories! I love it when people do that. To take their time and read through everything. Percabeth is bootiful. Unlike me. Okay, maybe I am, too… Yeah? Yeeaaahhh? I know, I know. I'm freaking flawless. ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Seriously? I don't own this, guys. Sheesh.**

 **STOYTIME, KIDS! Okay, that was creepy. Sorry.**

* * *

For the first time in her life, Annabeth felt that life was amazing and perfect just the way it was.

Cuddling with Percy, smelling Sally's cookies' aroma waft from the kitchen, and laughing at charades put on by their friends. Yep, her life was pretty darn good. Since meeting Percy a year ago, every step she took felt just like walking in moonlight. Smiling every step of the way, of course.

Now she knew that Percy was definitely the one for her. What kind of crazy god had been watching when Percy stumbled into her cab? Whoever and whatever caused that, she wanted to thank it with all her heart. Annabeth was finally happy. The Christmas season was especially making her mood generally excited and joy-filled. Spending her holidays at the Jackson home was looking like a better idea every day.

When Percy fell asleep in front of the TV, when he made her burnt but yummy cookies, and when he gave her faintest touch of kisses anytime. His kisses made her melt into him, shiver, and feel her heart almost swell because of how much she loved him.

Sally always gave them the house to themselves, knowing how they wanted to gaze at each other and just be well, the best couple ever.

Haha. Just kidding.

Annabeth knew she had flaws. Her pride, for one. Her stubbornness, and her overpowering at times ambition. As far as she could tell, Percy was nothing but sweet, clueless, and sometimes loyal to a fault. Sure, he could be really idiotic at times, but somehow he always managed to win her back.

Somehow…

He could be really dense, but Annabeth knew she couldn't live without him. At least, it would be really hard to.

But it was hard to think with all the commotion going on. Right now, each person had to dress like a famous youtuber and act completely like the person. They had all drawn from a hat and gotten one youtuber.

Annabeth had gotten Jenna Marbles. She couldn't wait to act like her and (unfortunately) put some (a lot) of makeup on. When she was busy trying to guess what Percy's youtuber was, Piper was chosen to go first.

"So, hey guys! Today, I will be showing you how to look like Elsa from Frozen! Eeeeeee! Exciting, right? Anyway, first start with the foundation, and-"

"Oooh, ooh!"

"Leo?"

"You are… Michelle Phan! Oh my God I love her. Isn't she the best?"

"Leo? Are you okay? I didn't know you watched her…" Jason said worriedly. "She even looks better than Piper after her tutorials! Right, guys?"

"Um… no, I'm not Michelle… And WHAT? She looks better than me?"

"Yeah…"

"Sparky, please shock him. I think he needs a shock to clean his jumbled brain. Unless he really meant what he said. In which case I would curse him with permanent makeup for a month."

"AHHHHH I'm good! I'm good!"

"That's what I thought."

Stifling her giggles, Annabeth tried her to not meet Percy's eye. If she did, she would lose it. She saw a black mop of hair from the corner of her eye. _Must. Not. Look. Must. Not. Look._

Her eye twitched.

Then, Percy's eyes twinkled at her and they caught each other's eye.

It was over.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HA! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Percy and Annabeth both collapsed in laughs and giggles. Heaving for breath, Percy choked out, "Leo, Makeup, YouTube crush! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Blackmail! Oh my God, Leo! Wait until Calypso hears this!" Annabeth managed to gasp, "Calypso... girls… sleepover… tell… her… HAHAHAHA!" They laughed until their sides ached, and they eyes were watery. Annabeth was gasping for air, laughing taking the majority of her lungs. Percy experienced that laugh where you laugh so hard, you laugh silently and you want to do something, but you can't. Yeah, it was hard to explain. He was slapping the table in an effort to do something. That is what happens when you laugh waayyy too hard.

The ends of Leo's hairs were looking like candles, and then his whole head caught on fire. It also looked like his face was on fire, too because it was cherry red. Piper and Jason burst out with snorts, guffaws, and snickers. Hazel looked confused, Frank was grinning like a maniac, and the rest of their friends and family were either rolling on the floor, chuckling, or cracking up and dying of laughter.

Looking around her, Annabeth could wish for nothing more. Slowly recovering, they smiled, and calmly dismissed the scene, which Leo was thankful for. Going on with the game, they guessed all of the makeup gurus they knew about.

"Is it Bethany Mota?" Percy guessed. "Ha, Ocean Eyes! Hmm… how about dope2111?" Annabeth asked. "Well, well, well… Silver Girl doesn't know something! Interesting… What about Charisma Star?" Percy said.

Smiling triumphantly, Piper confidently answered, "Nope, nope, and nope."

Annabeth huffed. _Ugh. I hate being wrong. What are some of the other beauty bloggers? Let's see… there were some others, right? Oh, I know! It's probably Zo-_

"ZOELLA!" yelled Percy. "Wait. Am I right? 'Cause if I'm wrong, I totally don't watch… her… and… subscribe…and… comment…?"

Smiling, Piper climbed the sofa and announced, "Yep. You're right! Percy wins and gets two cookies from Sally, our sponsor for tonight!"

Sally grinned and tiredly said, "I host AND sponsor you almost every night, honey."

"You don't care, right?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"Nah. She wuvs us way too much to kick us out and not feed us! Right, Mrs. Jackson- Blofis?" said Thalia.

"Call me Sally, dear. It makes me sound old. Good God. I'm not old, am I? Do I look old, honey?" She turned to Paul.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful! You're only 40, and you look like a 34 year old person! Now I have no idea how I got as lucky as to have you, honey."

 _Wow. They're in love… Maybe Percy and I can be like that one day. Cute, respectable, fun, and loving at the same time. We would be the best couple anywhere…_

"I don't trust you, Paul. You're too nice to me, but I can ask unprejudiced kids… Guys? Do I look old? WELL? DO I LOOK OLD?"

 _Well that escalated quickly…_

"No, Mrs. Jackson-Blofis." Chanted the group.

"CALL ME SALLY FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!"

 _OH MY GOSH Sally just yelled at us and lost her temper and her sweet disposition! Okay, maybe not exactly like them. Percy and I would be nice to each other, maybe a little love-hate thing going on. But we wouldn't do this, right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy going up to the middle of the room and walking bowlegged. He stopped, made a crinkle appear with his nose, and talking in a nasal voice. After five minutes of trying to make us guess who he was he went to his room and returned wearing sweatpants and a purple shirt. Who the heck was he? Then after another five minutes of guessing he came back with- was that her best red lipstick?

Oh my God. What was he doing? That had better not be her best red lipstick. If it was… Well, you could say that Percy Jackson was in a lot of trouble. She had saved up for an entire month for that lipstick and she had scoured the department stores for the perfect shade that would suit her and look… sexy… Hey, hey… a girl had to keep the guy on his toes. Also, whenever she wore it, Percy drooled like puppy looking longingly at a treat just out of his reach. Oooh… he had better not ruin it. She had painstakingly used it from all angles to not ruin the tip. That much dedication should not be ruined by an oblivious yet endearing boyfriend.

He used it.

All over his lips.

Making a clown lip.

RUINING the tip.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE DEAD!" Annabeth hollered. Looking startled, Percy idiotically asked, "Why?"

"You used my best red lipstick for special occasions! You ruined the tip and now there are your lip germs on my lipstick! It was my favorite! You are DEAD! I hate you so much and you will buy me an exact copy of that lipstick and you are not getting away with this!"

"I…I thought that since it was the least used, you wouldn't miss it… Wasn't it your least favorite one that you didn't use anymore?"

The group of friends and family gathered around the couple in a circle, looking amused. They smiled as if to say, "They'll make up in the next two days." Unaware of the crowd, Annabeth ranted some more.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

"Annabeth? I'm sorry. I'll get you a new one. Please?"

"Talk to the hand, Percy."

"But you can't resist me!"

"Watch me."

"Whip, watch me nae nae."

"OH, SO UNTIL NEW YEAR'S EVE?"

"Annnabethhh…."

"Bye, Felicia!"

* * *

 **Well, my evil broccoli minions, that is officially the end of this story. Unless you want me to continue it. But I think this is a good place to end it. Also, I want to concentrate on other stories and other ideas I have for more stories.**

 **Thank you guys for supporting this one-shot thing.**

 **I mean, look at this: 300 views.**

 **2000+ words!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **FAVORITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

 **READ MY OTHER STORIES! (Shamelessly promoting myself now.)**

 **Bye, and be awesome like Percabeth!**

 **~AprilSpirit**


End file.
